dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lana X: The Ladybot
|edited_by = Zak Perron-Jones |production_companies = El TV Kadsre Films Toei Company, Ltd. |distributor = El TV Kadsre Films Treet Films ( ) |rating(s) = PG (El Kadsre) PG-13 (United States) |release_date = July 13, 2003 (El Kadsre) July 20, 2003 (International) August 6, 2003 (Philippines) September 1, 2003 (YinYangia) |running_time = 127 minutes (2 hours, 7 minutes) |country = El Kadsre |language = English, Japanese, Spanish, Filipino |budget = $288 million ($510 million in 2016 dollars) |box_office = $952 million ($1.6 billion in 2016 dollars) }} Lana X: The Labybot is a 2003 El Kadsreian sci-fi action tokusatsu superhero film directed by Pasi Peure, written by Fred Abrams, produced by El TV Kadsre Films and Toei Company and it was distributed by El TV Kadsre Films and it was released on July 13, 2003. It is the 33rd Technic Heroes installment. It is the first Lana X movie. It is the first Technic Heroes movie to have main female character. The film was well-received by critics and was nominated for many awards. Plot Lana Reeve is Lana X, the female ladybot starts with a creation of female superpowers with the chooseable rainbow super-colors and butterflies. She lives in El Kadsre City and takes trips to Sentan, Japan and Philippines occasionally. When they meet Lana X's friends at the University of El Kadsre, they teach her professional technic powers within butterflies. The evil Team Virake and Junori with her leader Aliqueza and alien robots attempted to conquer El Kadsre, Sentan, Japan and the Philippines, destroying Lana X's world, kidnapping her friends including Josh, hypnotizing the teams, and steal Lana X's items, armor, diamonds, and powers and then assassinate Lana X. It will make her miserable and she was imprisoned for punishment and attempting to destroy the evil forces. Lana X rescues her friends, save things and the train after regaining her powers by destroying the Team Virake, Junori, Dark Combat, alien robots, and her leader Aliqueza using her powers, lasers, and sparks. After destroying the Team Virake and Junori by using her powers with her teams, Lana X arrived back home in her hometown where she was reunited with her friends. Cast * Kelly Sanchez as Lana Reeve/Lana X * Michael Fordham as Andrew Andres * Denise Swift as Julianna Reeve * Kathy Tolentino as Hannah Reeve * John Gordon as John Reeve * Nick Johnson as Josh Anderson * Hiroki Saitou as Takuma Mori * Donald Hijoshi as Anthrodox * Kenshi Tarijima as Toro Gutz * Jojie Marco as Isabel Ricketts * Jobelle Hamilton as Samantha Gwen * Nancy Davis Lopez as Aliqueza * Shinkto Migori as Jazz-Kun * Piper Jarvis as Helena * Hakari Yamashita as Tracy * Deven Elliott as Lenny Jon * Marcel Casey as Egozo * Erika Santander as Reina Lanez * Subas Herrero as Mr. Den, the Sentanese Guy * Bea Alonzo as Young Filipina student * Kris Aquino as Krissy, the Philippine actress * Ayzere Niyazova as Young Chinese Filipina girl * Rex Smith as Jesse Mach (cameo) * Velibor Košar as Bož Bo Petrović (cameo) * Holly G. Frankel as the tourist girl * Jayden Phillip as the tourist girl's father * Jasmine Berger as the tourist girl's mother * Joaquín Gabaz as man in bus station * Muhammad Kemal Raqqa al-Dhafiri as old man in bus station * Marick Santanas as girl in bus station * Daniel Brochu as the bus driver Production and release The production of the film started in late-2000 and filming lasted from February 25 to December 8, 2002. The movie had some scenes filmed in Australia, Japan, Canada, Barokia, Venezuela, Philippines, and the United States and was shot mostly in El Kadsre and in Pansaura, , and Mahri for the Sentan scenes. Taro Yamada was originally supposed to portray Mr. Den, but after his 2001 death, he was replaced by Filipino actor Subas Herrero. The film was released on DVD, VHS, SP-VHS, MovieTime, Netflix, and digital download in November 2003 while the extended version released on January 26, 2005, as part of the Technic Heroes Extended Pack Volume 3. The film was released on Blu-ray disc on October 14, 2008. Reception The film was met with very positive reviews from critics. The film was commercially successful at it has peaked #1 at El Kadsre Movie Chart. It was also successful in most countries such as Australia, Brazil, India, Japan, Mahri, Minecraftia, Narthernee, New Zealand, Philippines, Qualicia, Sakaria, Schelipoerys, Screencold and Line, Sentan, Singapore, Vicnora, YinYangia, etc. This led to the sequel released in 2004. It was completed with other female heroine robot movies, such as MikaBotz, etc. It also managed to beat ''Blitzivan 3 ''in box office sales. It saw several nominations at the in , . The film was popular for younger Technic Heroes viewers. Category:El Kadsreian films Category:El Kadsre Category:Technic Category:El TV Kadsre Category:2003 films Category:2003 Category:Tokusatsu films Category:Tokuatsu Category:Fictional films Category:Technic Heroes Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:Article stubs Category:Films Category:Films shot in the Philippines Category:Films shot in El Kadsre Category:Films shot in Australia Category:Films shot in Japan Category:Films shot in Pansaura Category:Films shot in Hungary Category:Films shot in Mahri Category:Films shot in the United States Category:Lana X Category:Science-fiction films Category:Marcel Casey Category:Pasi Peure Category:Kelly Sanchez Category:Deven Elliott Category:Fred Abrams Category:Ted Gordon Category:John Stewart Category:Mario Fujitsu Category:2000s Category:2000s films